1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a baseball (and softball) glove or mitt and more particularly to a strategically placed palm notch and a series of web slits on the glove which allow it to be more readily opened or closed.
The present invention has particular use among younger ball players or among those who have less hand strength. New ball gloves are particularly difficult to close because a heel portion of the palm is relatively stiff as compared with a center portion of the palm. Conventional gloves typically require a "break-in" period during which the heal portion creases and becomes more flexible. Generally, the heel portion of the glove is comprised of a stiff padded portion between several layers of thick leather which are stitched together. Due to its thickness, the heel portion is difficult to crease when the glove is new, making the glove difficult to open and close particularly for younger ball players who have less hand strength. Accordingly, there is a need for a more flexible baseball glove which can be readily opened and closed even when the baseball glove is flew.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Others have recognized the need to enhance the flexibility of a baseball glove for the purpose of reducing break-in time. An example of a prior utility patent directed to a baseball glove having an area of increased 5 flexibility is U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,287. The area of increased flexibility located on a backside of the glove, below the finger stalls, and directly above an opening for receiving the ball player's hand. There, the area of increased flexibility facilitates opening and closing of the glove. U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,915 is another example of a baseball glove having means to enhance glove flexibility. That glove employs a flexible heel portion which facilitates closing of the glove.
While the prior art designs of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,527,287 and 4,847,915 allow for enhanced glove flexibility, no such known design has been developed which would virtually eliminate the break-in period for a new ball glove. By eliminating the break-in period, the young ball player may gain greater control over the glove in a shorter period of time than other more conventional gloves.